


Non finirà mai

by AkaneMikael



Series: Voltare pagina [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crazy Pipita, M/M, POV Pipita, post Milan-Juve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gonzalo arriva in campo già nervoso e durante la partita peggiora, il rigore sbagliato è solo una delle conseguenze dei problemi che ha con Paulo, perché sono entrambi testardi. Gli effetti si vedono di più in uno dei due, mentre l'altro semplicemente va e gliela fa vedere lui.





	Non finirà mai

**Author's Note:**

> fatta e postata, quasi. Domenica sera Gonzalo impazzisce, lunedì sera io scrivo questa ed oggi, mercoledì, la pubblico. Ovviamente mi è parso lampante che questo crollo psicotico di Gonzalo fosse colpa di Paulo, entrambi non ai loro livelli, e vedendo che quando uno è uscito dal campo l’altro era già andato poco prima, la mia testa ha lavorato velocemente. Perché per me questi due non finiranno mai. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NON FINIRÀ MAI

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8680a3bdc539f5cdcb9ac82b06491576/tumblr_p78x053Get1rmdmxco1_640.png)

Tremo.   
Mi rivedo furibondo sul campo, mi rivedo a gridare e inveire e spingere tutti, mi rivedo mentre vengo tirato via a stento da Alessio e Frank, mi rivedo mentre i miei stessi ex compagni cercano di placarmi.   
Mi rivedo con la mano del mister sulla nuca.   
Mi rivedo e non mi capacito di come io sia potuto arrivare a tanto.   
Furibondo devasto anche lo spogliatoio fino a che non mi acquatto per terra prendendomi il viso fra le mani e poi scivolo coi palmi a premere gli occhi stretti, i pugni sulla fronte, il viso contratto in una smorfia di rabbia ma forse è più dolore. E vorrei urlare, ma l’ho già fatto così tanto e non è bastato.  
Non è il rigore sbagliato, quello è solo uno dei mille segni di devastazione interiore.  
La cosa che mi manda tanto fuori di me e mi fa crollare così è un’altra e lo so bene di cosa si tratta.   
Non respiro nemmeno, rimango così teso come una corda di violino, ogni muscolo fino allo spasmo.   
Non sento nemmeno la porta aprirsi e chiudersi, dei passi felpati ed una presenza sopra di me.   
La presenza che si accuccia davanti.   
Non la sento fino a che non ho delle mani sulla mia testa ed una bocca sui miei capelli sudati e radi.   
Ma appena le sento non salto via, non lo respingo e non ho nemmeno bisogno di fare sceneggiate. Come non ho bisogno di vedere chi è perché lo so. Perché lo riconoscerei fra mille. Perché è il solo che poteva venire in questo momento di follia, di crollo, di psicosi.   
E con le sue labbra sulla mia testa le lacrime scivolano fuori dai miei occhi stretti, quelle che non volevo liberare nemmeno matto.   
Perché era l’unico che poteva avere questo maledetto potere.  
Quello di staccarmi una spina inserita nella presa sbagliata che mi ha mandato in corto circuito.   
Lui mi disinnesca con le sue labbra ed io piango come un idiota e piango un sacco e singhiozzo e mentre le sue braccia mi circondano dolcemente io mi abbandono e non lo spingo via come pensavo avrei dovuto fare se fosse venuto.  
E sapevo che veniva, anche se era giustamente arrabbiato con me.   
\- Potevi evitare tutto questo disastro se fossi venuto da me stanotte come ti avevo detto. - Dice poi rimbeccandomi perché non può essere troppo dolce o non sarebbe lui.   
L’istinto di sollevarmi dandogli una testata ce l’ho, ma ha ragione in realtà. Così non mi muovo da qua. Rimango accoccolato contro le sue braccia ed il suo petto, la sua giacca imbottita è aperta e mi nasconde il viso. Respiro il suo sudore per la partita finita pochi minuti prima del mio pietoso scoppio e della mia espulsione.   
\- Ci siamo lasciati, non so perché dovevamo vederci! - Rispondo acido, ma non ha molto effetto perché sto piangendo.   
\- Perché non ci siamo lasciati per un cazzo e lo sappiamo tutti e due, se la smetti di fare il bambino e lo ammetti... - Ma io questa volta mi tiro via, gli tolgo le mani di dosso e mi alzo andando al lavandino, apro l’acqua e me la butta in faccia cercando di decongestionarmi.   
\- Piantala, devi accettare che... - Ma non finisco perché lo sento cercare nella mia borsa e dopo poco con trionfo esclama:   
\- Piantala tu, razza di beduino! - E così sventola il braccialetto rosso uguale al suo che mi sono tolto e che non ho mai buttato. Me lo porto dietro come il coglione che sono e lui lo sa.   
Paulo non molla, non ha mai mollato e non mollerà mai.   
Lo guardo da questa distanza di sicurezza che consiste in alcuni metri, lui vicino alla mia borsa ed io appoggiato ai lavandini.   
Faccio il broncio.   
\- Pensi che mi piaccia fare questa parte? La parte di quello che lascia sempre per primo? Ma poi vanno avanti e sono felici. Se tu accettassi questa rottura troveresti la felicità con un altro, come meriti. Perché devi insistere con me? Io non sono per le relazioni a distanza! -   
Quante volte abbiamo avuto questa conversazione?  
Quante l’avremo ancora?  
Paulo mi raggiunge spedito come un caccia e mi punta il dito contro la fronte.   
\- Tu stai piangendo razza di coglione! Prima eri infuriato ed ora ti ho baciato la testa ed hai pianto! Tu mi ami, non stai andando avanti, non stai trovando la felicità. Tu stai di merda e peggiorerà se insisterai con questa storia! - Paulo non molla, non ha mai mollato e non mollerà mai ed amo il suo viso imbronciato con le sopracciglia incazzate e gli occhi ostinati che mi fissa e mi punta e non lascia la presa.   
Non la lascia.   
Non la lascerà mai. Mai.   
\- Non si sta niente a fare Torino-Milano e anche se volessi andartene più lontano la faremmo funzionare! Sta a noi, solo a noi! Io non voglio arrendermi e tu stai così male che non vuoi farlo nemmeno tu! Avevi il terrore di vedermi, perché mi eviti da un sacco e non ti fai trovare a casa quando sai che potrei venire e fai lo stronzo, ma io sono qua, guardami Gonzalo! IO SONO ANCORA QUA E NON MOLLO CAZZO! E LA TUA REAZIONE SUL CAMPO DIMOSTRA CHE HO RAGIONE IO CAZZO! - Ed è vero ma non so come zittirlo, penso solo a come gli chiudo la bocca ed alla fine gliela chiudo con la mia.  
Gli prendo il viso e lo bacio premendomi su di lui.   
Paulo inebetito ed impreparato toglie il dito dalla mia fronte che subito gli mordevo, ma giocare con la sua lingua, infilarla nella sua bocca e prendergli l’anima è molto meglio che morderlo o dargli testate o litigarci.  
Dio, se è molto meglio.  
Dalla guerra alla pace in un attimo.   
Non so se mi sto arrendendo, non so se voglio tornare con lui e fare a modo suo. Non so nulla.   
So solo che se non lo baciavo esplodevo.   
Paulo scivola con le mani sulla mia nuca e si appoggia a me, il suo corpo piccolo e morbido è sempre mio, inviolato da ogni altro che vorrebbe infilarsi nel suo letto.   
Sempre mio.   
Ti amo, piccolo cocciutissimo idiota.   
E so che ti amerò sempre, anche se sono convinto che una storia così ci farà solo soffrire e che rimanderemo un’agonia inevitabile.   
Ma la pace che trovo nel baciarti non ha paragoni con niente altro.   
Quando da fuori sentiamo il casino capiamo che la partita è finita e a breve arriveranno gli altri, così ci stacchiamo di corsa e col cuore in gola ci teniamo le labbra fissandoci eccitati e pieni di quel desiderio inconfondibile.   
Non finirà mai, lo so e lo sa anche lui, per questo è qua.   
\- Il tempo lo troviamo se lo vogliamo, perché lo abbiamo. - Poi prima di uscire come un ladro, sulla soglia dello spogliatoio del Milan, aggiunge: - Vedi ora per esempio... con tutte queste settimane fuori dal campo per le giornate che ti daranno... di tempo per venire da me e fare il mio toy boy ce l’avrai eccome! -   
Così dicendo scoppia a ridere e chiude in tempo per evitare la mia scarpa che gli tiro.   
La sua risata mi accompagna ed alzo gli occhi al cielo mentre mi rendo conto che sto di nuovo bene e che era solo colpa e merito suo tutto questo caos, questo crollo, questa devastazione.   
Non so cosa farò e se farò bene, ma non credo di poter rinunciare a lui, non credo di essere pronto. Non credo lo sarò mai davvero.   
È troppo la mia vita. 


End file.
